Lost Your heart?
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: What if Elphaba was unable to save Boq? What would Nessa do? And will the aftermath of her actions alter the history of Oz forever? Let's just say, forget the flying houses and annoying little dogs, and as usual, the Wizard and Morrible are behind it all. Rated T in case, Musicalverse. Bessa at first, possibly Fiyeraba later. FIRST WICKED FIC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Wicked fic! Hehe sorry if it's OCC or anything:S DON'T KILL ME. **

**Full Summary: What if Elphaba was unable to save Boq? What would Nessa do? And will the aftermath of her actions alter the history of Oz forever? Let's just say, forget the flying houses and annoying little dogs, and as usual, the Wizard and Morrible are behind it all. **

**Rating: T(Just in Case)**

**Pairings: Bessa, possibly Fiyeraba**

"Fabala!" She stumbled over her new feet, weeping hysterically as she pulled at her sisters' robes, desperately trying to deter her from leaving as she did three years before, "Save him, please save him! I know what I did was wrong, just save him! He doesn't deserve to die because of my folly! Oh Elphaba, please just save him!"

"There isn't a spell for everything, Nessa," her sister was furious, and it frightened Nessa so, this sudden spurt of anger, "I warned you. There is nothing more I can do for him. As for you, all of my life I have served you, and raised you on the grand pedestal father built. It appears nothing I do will ever be enough."

"No," Nessa whispered, her voice cracking, "No, Fabala, don't go! I was just so angry just now, I never meant a word I said," tears leaked out of her sparkling hazel eyes as she continued with her plea, "Stay with me, Fabala, I'll help you with whatever you want!"

"Farewell, sweet Nessa," was all her sister said, and for a moment, a flash of pain split her green face, before she regained her composure, "Goodbye, Eminent Thropp."

"Wait-" still it was too late, she was gone, a whirl of black gown and emerald skin in the sky above. Once more, she was alone, abandoned and held in contempt even by her own sister! She felt her feet crumple beneath her, those useless things, weak from all those years confined to the chair. Try as she might, she could not stand anymore, and sobbing harshly she crawled her way to the figure that lay sprawled on the floor.

Boq.

All she could remember was him grinning from ear to ear as he saw her, and for once she had thought everything was going to be alright. That he loved her and now she could walk, was going to lose his stony facade. He was supposed to profess his love- the love she knew he always had for her, and she, of course reciprocrated his feelings. He would propose to her, and they'd get married, have children, and live happy ever after, the life she always dreamed of. It was as though endless possibilities were suddenly open to  
her as she took that first wobbly step.

And then it all went wrong. He did not congratulate her nor gave her any sign of affection, and instead asked to leave her side. Something about a ball being held to announce Glinda and Fiyero's engagement at the castle, and she wondered, why couldn't he bring her along? As Though that wasn't enough, he had said that he wanted to confess to Glinda his true feelings. That he had lost his heart to her since the first day.

"Lost your heart?" a voice unlike her own had screeched, and somehow in her fit of anger the book fell into her hands. All she could think about was how that wretched blonde didn't deserve his reverence, she would not even gave him a time of the day back at Shiz! She, Nessarose, should be the one in possession of his heart, and so it shall be! Terrible words spewed from her mouth, lines and lines of swirling across the pages, and a shout was heard, protests from her sister, but she couldn't stop chanting, and then, and then-

"My heart- it's shrinking!" he fell to the ground, clutching his heart in agony, and once the flashes of red before her eyes were gone, quickly replaced by affection as she ran to his side, spell forgotten. She had tried to cradle his ashen face, soothe those eyes filled with horror, and yet his flailing arms pushed her away. Oh what had she done?

It was too late now. Elphaba was gone, and that horrible book too. Trembling, Nessa laid her hand over his chest, hoping for even the weakest of heartbeats, and yet there was none. She felt her own, pounding deeply, and a stab of self hatred pierced her side.

"Boq, oh Boq," she moaned, her fingers now running through his inky black hair, "My poor Boq, my brave, my sweet Boq. I never planned for this to happen at all, you must know, it was never my intention to harm you. All I wanted was for you to care for me as I do for you, and when you said all that about Glinda..." she paused, trying to reassemble the jumble of thoughts in her mind. "You, you loved her, didn't you? So... So many times you tried to tell me, and you were right, I did see it from the start, and yet... I was selfish. I didn't want to let you go, Boq. You made me happier than I'd been in a long while, and for once I just wanted someone to stay in my life. But it appears that was too much to ask; and now, you lay before me. How I wish I could reverse the curse, I would anything to undo what I just did, anything at all." tears fell on his starched uniform, "I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Please... Forgive me."

"Touching, what a touching display of affection!" a voice purred from the shadows, and at once Nessa stiffened, turning to face the person approaching.

"Madame Morrible?" her tone colored with disbelief, she regarded her former headmistress, "W-what are you doing here?"

The older woman ignored her question, striding forward to grip Nessa's chin with her forefingers so roughly Nessa cried out in pain and surprise, "I always remarked what a tragically beautiful face you owned, but if you don't quit your crying," the woman's voice became slightly menacing, "I'll have to disfigure it... permanently."

At this Nessa struggled to break free from her grip, "W-what are you doing here? Get out! As Eminent of MunchkinLand I command you to remove yourself at once! Bo- I mean, Guards!"

Morrible's nails dug deeper into her pale skin, drawing blood as she laughed, "Call for them all you want, dearie, they'll never come. In fact, they will be happy to see you dead. I can't say you are very popular with your own people, Eminent."

"Dead? For what reason do you want me to be dead? I have not trifled with the affairs of the wizard; and throughout my term, not once have you raised an objection against my methods of leadership."

"To lure out that wonderful sister of yours, of course! Grief stricken, she will rush to your grave, where we will be waiting. A splendid idea suggested by Glinda the Good herself! Naturally the Wizard suggested some grand scale scheme that involved a flying house, but this, this is much easier..."

"Kill me then," Nessa spat defiantly, "She won't come, she cares naught for the likes of me anymore! My death will simply be good news to her, relieving the burden I have imposed on her all my life! She will be grateful, and for that I thank you in advance!"

"We'll see about that," Morrible grinned, looking remarkably like a Cheshire cat, "but I'm not merciless, especially not to one of my most favored students... I've always been one for happy endings, especially after seeing that emotionally ridden scene..."

"What do you mean?" Nessa snarled, angry that her moment of vulnerability was exposed, "I require no favors from you! Do what you came to, and quickly!"

"So demanding," Morrible shook her head sadly, "What would your late father say of this behavior? And your lover too... Anything, you said? You would do anything to undo your wicked deed?"

"Nothing can be done, that I know. Stop beating around the bush! How dare you say my deed is wicked, for the one you are about to commit is not any better!"

"Your heart, my dear child, it beats, while his..." she gestured to the fallen munchkin, "Does not. To put it simply, you owe it to him. Your heart."

"My heart?"

"You do love him, do you not? So now you have a choice, die in vain, like the weak damsel in distress you have been your whole life, or sacrifice yourself for the man whose heart was never yours to begin with. Only, when he wakes, he won't remember you, none of your wickedness. I'd say it would be better that way, wouldn't you?"

Nessa found she was speechless, unable to reply as she faced two glassy blue eyes at close proximity.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to ****SIlvine Fae Graycine, and ChaoticSymphonyOfDarkness! Reviews make me happy, that's why I couldn't be happier:D hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me **

"Well, my dear, I haven't got all day," Madame Morrible faked a yawn, revealing a set of chipped, yellowing teeth, "Make your choice, or I shall be forced to reconsider my generous offer."

Generous offer? Nessa could feel herself trembling with a raw surge of emotion- was it anger? Or Fear? How she wanted to scream in this hag's face, yell that she was in no way going to take her ridiculous offer, and maybe give her some advice on where to stick it. Yet... her fingers brushed against the soft velvet of his blazer.

"There's a ball that's being staged, announcing Glinda is engaged, to Fiyero," his face more animated than she'd seen in quite a while, hope swirling in the depths of his brown eyes, "And I've got to go tell her of my feelings; please Nessa."

If she had been less selfish, he would have been well on his way to the castle now, flushed with joy at his new found freedom and eager to start afresh. He would have been alive. And perhaps she had been too presumptuous, for she could see it now, him and Glinda waving to the crowds as they linked hands. The golden couple of Oz. They would have had it all.

He would have been happy.

And she had robbed him of his chance, his life with a swipe of a monstrous claw, for it was true, she was as wicked as her sister. Oh Boq, what had she done? Could it be her love was as poisonous as her father's, smothering and choking, what she had always feared?

"Yes..." the whisper issued from her lips before she could hesitate further, "Please... Just save him..."

Morrible wasted no further effort in conversation, flashing a truly sinister smile before furrowing her brow as she began to chant furiously, her words often slurred and difficult to decipher, her eyes flashing as a thunderstorm crackled above.

How did a thunderstorm get inside? It mattered not now, for a sudden wave of dizziniess hit Nessa, and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Images of Morrible with her hands raised above her head swam before her eyes, multiplying along with that terrible slew of words, a steady rhythm against the now numbered beats of Nessa's heart.

And that was when the pain started.

Agony made her scream at the top of her lungs, it felt as though her heart had contracted too much, and someone was at the same time plunging their fingers into her chest and ripping it out. Trying to gulp in air, she wheezed and writhed on the floor, all while Morrible watched impassively. Tears of pain fell quickly from her eyes, and her hands flew up to her heart, perhaps hoping to prevent the inevitable end. The excruciating pain spread like wildfire through her body, and she could feel her life being extracted from her, seeping out like blood would if she had been stabbed.

It seemed like centuries before the pain began to subside. Her heart was still shrinking, but a feeling of numbness had encompassed it, as though she was too tired to fight. Dark spots tore at her vision, and through a dream-like haze she could hear a pause in the chanting.

"Where am I? Who are you?" relief coursed through her veins, it had worked! Surely her sacrifice was worth it now, "Who is she?"

"Ah, Boq!" Morrible's voice suddenly contorted into a sickly sweet one, "I was thinking you would never wake again! How worried I was for you! That, that thing on the floor, was the Wicked Witch of The East, that disgusting creature! She and her sister kidnapped you and were holding you hostage in exchange for information! Dear Boq, you are a prized subject of the Wizard after all, so we worked tirelessly to rescue you. In fact, as I came you were on the brink of death, and luckily I managed to catch one of them. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West unfortunately escaped, but you need not worry; she can't evade us forever."

Lies! Lies!

"Is that what happened?" he appeared confused, and for a moment she felt a small flicker of hope. Darkness was approaching rapidly, she could not reach out and hold him as much as she desired to, "She seems familiar. Almost as if… I knew her somehow."

"You must still be in shock, you poor, poor thing," Morrible cooed, before her next words turned her voice razor sharp, "Do not care about her corpse; remember, no one mourns the Wicked."

Their footsteps receded into the distance, his unsure ones lingering at the doorway.

All Nessa wanted was to see his face once more, she was losing strength as he was gaining it. Pushing against the tide of drowsiness, she croaked, "Boq..."

Only he did not hear, and the slamming of the castle door was proof that he had gone. There was no point in clinging onto her sorry existence anymore, and Nessa let herself be dragged away by an invisible current, the cavity that once held her heart now hollow.

-X-

"NESSA!" the Wicked Witch of the West howled as she pushed herself away from her confused lover. She could hear the screams of her dearest sister amongst the fierce gusts of wind, and she could feel the echoes of a fading agony. She had to go save her, save her at once.


End file.
